The First Step is Admitting It
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Kurt helps Blaine get ready for his definitely-not-a-date-because-we're-not-in-love-and-am-I-not-dating-you? with Mike. - Klaine with talk of Bike Chanderson bromance


"What about this one?" Blaine asked, stepping out of his ridiculously large closet for the umpteenth time with yet another cardigan, bowtie, and too-short pair of pants. Kurt tilted his head from side to side as he inspected the outfit, spending just a bit too much time staring after he asked Blaine to turn around.

Quickly shaking his head, he snapped, "No. At least not with those shoes."

"But I have to wear these shoes," Blaine insisted. "These are my lucky shoes."

Kurt just rolled his eyes affectionately and turned back to the magazine in front of him. "Then change the outfit." He smirked when he heard Blaine groan and stomp back into the closet to change once more. "I don't even understand why you need lucky shoes," Kurt called, flipping the page with ease. "How close are you and Mike exactly?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine sighed and stepped out into the open. Kurt watched intently as he buttoned up his shirt with nimble fingers. "I just," he started delicately with a small shrug, "I wanna make a good impression. I'll probably meet his mom when I go to pick him up." Trying and failing to hide his large grin, Kurt glanced back down at his magazine as Blaine left to get a new pair of pants. "I wanna make sure she likes me, ya know? Plus, this is the first time Mike and I are hanging out, just the two of us. I need to make sure he likes me, too." Kurt couldn't help the very inelegant snort that came out of his mouth at that. "What was that?" Blaine called cluelessly from inside the closet.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said flippantly as Blaine popped his head around the corner to stare at him. "You're just extremely adorable." He raises a thick eyebrow in question, and the corners of his mouth lift up slightly. Stepping out of the closet, he messes with the untied ends of his purple bowtie as he walks closer to the bed where his boyfriend is resting.

"While I appreciate the compliment, why so today more than usual?" Blaine asks, a happy lilt to his voice. Kurt stands up and swats his hands away before fixing the tie himself.

"You're just," he starts before trailing off with a grin and a small shake of his head. When the tie is perfectly knotted, he glances up into Blaine's expecting eyes. He has that little puppy smile and his eyebrows are furrowed intriguingly. With a sigh, Kurt mumbles, "You're in love with Mike Chang."

"What do you mean I'm in love with Mike?" Blaine asked steadily, forehead crinkling in confusion. Kurt smirked silently at the drop of Mike's last name. Blaine had ranted to him a few weeks before about how rude and slightly racist it was for everyone to constantly call him Mike Chang. To everyone else, he wasn't Blaine Anderson. Kurt wasn't Kurt Hummel. But Mike was Mike Chang for absolutely no logical reason. The issue obviously irked him, but Kurt had just sat back and watched him rant, nodding here and there to show he was listening. Angry Blaine was just really hot.

"I mean," he started, tucking an unruly curl behind Blaine's ear, "you're in love with Mike. You two dance on furniture together and wear suspenders together and go to Asian club together." Kurt looked down at Blaine's slightly gaping mouth and shrugged lightly. "It's cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes lightly and stepped away to fix his hair in the mirror above his dresser. "Just because we do all those things doesn't mean we're in love."

With a scoff, Kurt leaned against the dresser and watched as Blaine squirted too much gel into his palm. "You and Mike were huddled together and giggling like schoolgirls the other day during glee." He just pursed his lips and continued to fix his hair. "You're lucky Tina and I both find your love for each other adorable and intriguing."

"We're not in love with each other," Blaine said almost in a sing-song voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe you aren't, but there's obviously something there. I mean, the first time you hung out with Nick or Jeff or whatever, how long did you take to get ready?"

Blaine just sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled, looking around the room for his wallet and car keys.

"Five to fifteen minutes is my guess, and how long have you taken getting ready for tonight?"

He stuffed the items into his back pockets along with his phone and his emergency comb. "Like… Forty-five minutes," Blaine grumbled quietly, cheeks heating from embarrassment.

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, even clapping his hands together lightly in delight. He held up a halting hand when Blaine opened his mouth to protest. "Now before I once again state how in love you and Mike are, I will give you props for at least spending more time getting ready for our first date compared with your time spent tonight." At his uneasy eyes and wavering smile, Kurt closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh, Blaine-"

"Well there are a lot of different times that I could technically count as our first date," he protested hurriedly. "I mean, how many times did we seriously go to Breadstix as 'just friends' before we got together?"

Kurt ignored him, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. "I don't know whether I should be offended or amused," he speculated quietly.

"Please be amused," Blaine practically begged, grabbing his hands and pushing out his bottom lip. He hated when Kurt was angry, especially when the anger was directed at him.

Kurt watched him skeptically for a few moments before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, making Blaine smile widely and bring their clasped hands up to his mouth, placing a quick, excited kiss to Kurt's knuckles. "But this means that I get to pick your outfits for our next three dates."

Blaine smirked and pecked him on the nose. "Sounds great," he said, pulling away to check his outfit one last time in the mirror. "Now we have to go if I'm dropping you off first."

"Oh, of course," Kurt exclaimed, draping his coat over his arm and following Blaine out his bedroom door and down the stairs. "You don't want to be late for your _date."_

"It's not a _date,_" Blaine mumbled after waving goodbye to his mother in the living room and promising to be home before curfew. He ushered them both out of the foyer and outside the front door.

"Oh, of course not." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine down the driveway and to his parked car. "Guys always go out to see a movie and then get dinner together, just the two of them."

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door for his boyfriend, always the gentleman.

"You and I used to do that," he commented before closing the door and hurrying over to his side of the car.

"Yes," said Kurt as soon as Blaine opened his own door, "but I was shamelessly in love with you."

"Well you and Finn do that, too."

Kurt watched Blaine's quick fingers buckle himself in before turning the key to get the engine running. "That's different," he said after a moment. "Finn's my brother."

"The brother you used to be in love with," Blaine commented breezily, a small smirk on his face. Kurt turned to him with a glare, pointing a threatening finger in his direction.

"You promised never to speak of that again," he snapped, eyes narrowed.

Blaine just smirked wider before messing with the radio a bit. "It's your fault you told me." When he finally picked a station and Kurt finally relaxed back into his seat, Blaine sighed and gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. "I'm just… I haven't really had many friends outside of Dalton. Except for you really. And so when I transferred away from those guys… it was kind of hard. Having all of the guys in glee club hate me didn't really help either."

"They don't all hate you," Kurt hurried to say as he placed a hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it lightly. "_I_ like you… And Mike obviously does, too."

"Well, yeah," Blaine said with a small roll of his eyes as he clicked the blinker on and turned a corner. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "But Finn's been all weird lately and Puck keeps trying to tell me that if I hurt you he's going to chop my balls off and feed them to the homeless." Kurt scrunched his nose up in disgust and confusion, but Blaine continued on. "Besides, Mike gets me. Like, we actually have things in common."

"Like your love of suspenders, cardigans, and dancing on furniture?"

"Precisely," he announced, turning to Kurt briefly with a small smirk. "He's also read all of the Harry Potter books unlike someone else I know." He ignored Kurt's exclamation of, "I'm sorry I have better things to do with my life, Blaine!" and said, "He also… understands. About my dad and stuff." Blaine hesitated, before sighing, shaking his head, and mumbling, "I've never really had that before."

"_I _understand," Kurt said in a clipped tone, snatching his hand back. Blaine grabbed it half way as he rolled to a stop at a red light.

"You _try_ to understand, Kurt," he began, looking him straight in the eyes, "and you don't even know how much that means to me." The pain and sincerity in Blaine's eyes and voice persuaded Kurt to keep his hand in his. "But you have Burt '#1 Dad' Hummel as a father. Mike…" He trailed off and shook his head sadly. "He doesn't even really have a father anymore. And if I don't need him to be there for me because I have a boyfriend who does a damn good job at trying to understand, the least I could do is be there for him."

Kurt stared at his dejected eyes and distressed frown. "I'm sorry," he muttered quietly. For Mike, for Blaine's dad, for not understanding.

Blaine just grinned stupidly up at him and shook his head. "Don't be," he whispered, tilting Kurt's chin up with a gentle finger before kissing him chastely, slow and soft and sweet.

They were interrupted by a sharp honk from the car behind them. Blaine glanced up and grimaced at the green light, waving a sorry hand towards the other driver. He drove through the intersection quickly as Kurt chuckled softly next to him.

"So," Kurt began after a moment of silence, "now that you and Mike are a couple -"

"We're _not _a couple," Blaine said, although his voice truly wasn't all that forceful.

"- you need a couple name." Kurt nodded sharply as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Every couple in glee club has one. So I was thinking 'Bike' but that's just a bit too plain and boring, you know?"

Blaine nodded along, not exactly paying attention nor caring. "Of course," he mumbled, paying more attention to the road as he turned on to Kurt's street slowly.

"So, I don't know, maybe Blaike? Or Mikaine?" Kurt mused, mostly to himself. Just as Blaine pulled into the driveway, Kurt turned to him and asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh, gosh, I don't even know," he said absently with a shake of his head and mock-confusion clear on his face. Kurt just glared at him before pecking him quickly on the lips and opening the door to start leaving, muttered goodbyes and "Love you"s being said throughout from both boys.

"Wait," Kurt exclaimed, stopping his actions quickly and glancing back over at his boyfriend. "If I hear from Tina that there is tongue in the goodnight kiss, I swear to God -"

"_Goodbye_, Kurt," Blaine said pointedly, a small smile playing on his lips and completely conflicting with his stern tone.

Kurt just grinned widely, kissed him once more, and hopped out of the car. "Goodbye, love," he called before shutting the door and practically skipping up the walkway.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes, a smirk never leaving his lips, as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards the main road to get on his way to Mike's house.

Blaike. Mikaine. Blaine scoffed to himself.

He and Mike had decided on Bike Chanderson _weeks_ ago.

* * *

><p>Don't own anything. :)<p>

sir-boasts-a-lot (dot) tumblr (dot) com


End file.
